New Years Kiss
by DaggerLy
Summary: The countdown to a new year — and Kairi gets an unexpected surprise. [SoraxKairi]


---------------  
**New Years Kiss**

**Disclaimer:**  
Nope! Don't own _Kingdom Hearts_!

**Summary:**  
The countdown to a new year — and Kairi gets an unexpected surprise.  
---------------

_-11:49-_

"Hey, Riku," Sora whispered, pulling his friend to the side.

"What?" Riku replied, slapping Sora's hand away and brushing the sleeve of his arm.

The brunette suspiciously shifted his eyes, making sure nobody was listening or watching them. Sighing, he quietly said,"Alright...okay...the thing is...I..."

His face flushed into a bright shade of red.

"It's almost New Years, and I want to k-k-kiss somebody special to me—"

"Sora, how many times have I got to tell you? I'm not gay!"

The younger boy rolled his eyes and jammed his thumb in the air, pointing towards a crimson haired girl. "_Her,_ you moron."

"Oh, right. So what's that got to do with me?"

"I just wanted to know if it was okay with you...I mean..."

"What? You have to ask me for permission to kiss a girl?"

"No! ...Aah, just forget it."

_-11:53-_

_Okay, Sora. In seven minutes, you're going to kiss Kairi,_ Sora thought to himself. _This could change your life forever. I mean, you guys might even be a couple. In fact, you might even be the guy she's gonna marry and have ba—_

"Hey, Sora! Gosh, I can't wait till the countdown. Have you made any resolutions yet?"

Sora jumped in surprise at the voice. "Kairi! Yeah, sure, of course I made any New Years resolutions! Of course!"

Kairi gave Sora a confused look, raising her eyebrows. "What's wrong? You sound nervous."

"Nothing! Nothing!"

_-11:56-_

"God, I'm such an idiot," Sora muttered.

Four more minutes to go.

_-11:58-_

_OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD!!!!,_ Sora screamed in his mind.

_-11:59-_

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Namine, Aerith, Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, and Larxene all gathered together around the bonfire.

Destiny Islands' beach was always a great place to hang out; especially at—

"Thirty more seconds!" Aerith squealed, tightening her grip as she held onto Cloud's arm. Yuffie grinned and winked at Leon, who just rolled his eyes and smiled. Namine stayed close to Riku.  
Sora sat between two girls: Kairi and Larxene.

_-11:59; 19 more seconds-_

"Let's start the coutdown!" Yuffie exclaimed, inching closer to the smiling Leon.

"Eighteen!"

"Seventeen!"

_I'm so sweaty. Oh no, Kairi might think I'm a sweaty person who sweats a lot! If I screw this up, I'm gonna have to try next year, and I can't wait that long!,_ Sora thought, his heart beating faster and faster.

"Ten!"

_I'm going to die._

"Nine!"

_Hm, I think I'll kill myself if this doesn't work._

"Eight!"

_I hope Kairi comes to my funeral._

"Seven!"

_I'll write my will later._

"Six!"

"Five"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two...."

"ONE!!!"

As Sora started moving towards Kairi, his head was held back and pressed against Larxene's lips. Kairi made a sound that was both a gasp and a sigh. Cloud and Aerith embraced each other with a passionate kiss, holding each other close and tight. Yuffie, well, she chased Leon along the beach, demanding for a kiss. Riku and Namine hugged each other, with little smiles that couldn't be hidden.

_That's it_, Sora shouted in his head, _I'm dead! _

_-12:03-_

"Hey, Sora..."

Sora was sitting at the beach's docks, throwing shells into the water. After the 'incident', he didn't have the guts to confront Kairi. The girl sat down next to him, dipping her toes into the water. She muttered,"I didn't know you felt that way with Larxene."

"I don't."

_Might as well tell her before I die._

"You wanted to kiss me, didn't you?" Kairi reached out for Sora's hand, smiling.

"What? How'd you know?"

"I saw you moving towards me...actually, I was kinda hoping you would kiss me. I really like you, Sora. I do."

He blushed. _She likes me! She _likes_ me!_ _YAHOO._

"Ten," Kairi said, coming close to Sora. He arched his eyebrows in confusion. She continued,"Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, _one_."

And then she kissed him on the lips.

_I think I'll die some other time_, Sora thought to himself, as he returned the kiss.

---------------  
**Author's Note:**  
Have a Happy New Year!!  
Yay.

Uh huh, it was short, but oh well. Too bad xP Now that I think about it, the summary doesn't really match, does it? I'll change it later.

To people who read meh fics: This is my last fic/update for the time being. I'm going on a LOOONG break. Very, very long. I might make a few one-shots, but that doesn't seem likely. Sorry.

Now** review**. I command you.


End file.
